


Aishite, Aishite

by InkFeatherz (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, References to Drugs, Songfic, Torture, Verbal Abuse, i dont know what to put here, i was inspired by the lovely Killing Stalking, light fluff, please don't read if you're easily offended, possible happy ending, sorry this exists, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InkFeatherz
Summary: -AU where Tord never met Edd, Tom, or Matt-Edd wakes up in a basement with a searing headache, and little memory of what happened the night before. He has no idea where he is, or what he's doing there, and nothing can mentally prepare him for what's to come.





	Aishite, Aishite

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooooo  
> This fic contains a lot of angst, gore, torture, and might contain non-con in later chapters. (If it comes to that I'll add it to the warnings.) If any of that somehow offends you, I'd advise you not read.  
> I'll put warnings whenever I have to so you can skip it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy Chapter 1!

Edd inhaled the cool night's air, alcohol heavy on his breath. The air was crisp and fresh, and behind him, he could hear fireworks going off. After a moment of waiting for his head to stop spinning, he stepped out from under the overhead street light.

Edd started down the street, making his way from the bar he had been in mere minutes ago. He didn't quite know where he going, but it was definitely somewhere, and anywhere was better than that crowded, hot bar, right? Maybe that was just the alcohol talking.

He struggled not to stumble, as his head swayed. This wasn't the first time Edd had been drunk, no. It was just the first time he'd gotten _this_ _drunk._ Before he'd usually have a few drinks, just enough to get tipsy, of course. It was New Year's Eve and he was planning on staying in like he usually did, maybe get around to finishing that one animation or watching the season finale of his favorite show. It was Tom who had encouraged him to accompany him and Matt to go to that wretched bar. Edd finally gave in after some hardy 'encouragement' and went. He planned on maybe three or four drinks at most, but some more encouragement from his wonderful companions made him surpass that number, maybe not as reluctantly as he'd admit.

Edd couldn't remember how much he drank, but it was enough to make him vomit and be completely wasted. Why did he let a drunk encourage him to go to a bar on New Years again?

The last thing that he could remember was Tom saying he would back in a few hours when he left with what Edd guessed was a hooker. Matt completely disappeared sometime during Edd's dozenth drink, leaving him alone and completely out of it.

The Brit groaned softly, feeling his dizzy head pound. Every single noise from the sound of his feet on pavement, to the laughter of passing groups of friends, and the swerving of cars was just too loud. Oh what the brunette would give to be lying on his warm comfortable bed, curled up with some cool cola.

Edd was relieved to finally have arrived at the taxi stand, after what in his drunken mind and sore legs seemed to be hours of walking. He wasn't so relieved when he saw that no cabs were actually there. He sicked a little in his mouth when he realized he wouldn't be able to cure his aching head or twisting stomach sooner than anticipated.

Well, this was just lovely.

The brown eyed male managed to swallow it down and make his way to the nearest bench, which ominously lay beneath another blinding street light. He graciously took a seat, relaxing his exhausted body.The Brit closed his eyes, only opening them to nod off sleep. He was already incredibly drunk, he wasn't going to stoop to falling asleep on a bench.

"Crazy night, eh?"

Edd jumped at the sudden accented voice that sounded out from beside him, making whoever it was chuckle slightly. "I take it this is your first time getting wasted on New Year's?"

Edd studied at the male, mouth parted slightly. His hair was definitely....fashionable...and orange....brownish orange? He was too drunk to concentrate on that. He had light gray eyes and pale skin, and a small bandage covered part of his cheek. From what Edd could see he was wearing a black trench coat and dark colored pants. He could smell liquor on the stranger's breath....or was he just smelling himself? He couldn't tell, but if the man had been drinking, he hadn't drunk a lot.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Brit slowly realized he was staring, and turned the other way.

Edd swallowed the sick that seemed to be coming up the back of his throat again, and breathed out, trying his best to not wretch through this wave of nausea.

"So...do you live in London, or are you just here on holiday?" He finally made himself break the silence. The other man chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Yes, I live here. Did I not give that way?"

Edd didn't know why but the reply made him blush a little. Was this man flirting? Or was he just really drunk and this was a side effect? Edd didn't have experience in either region so he couldn't tell.

"No...I uh...I just..." Edd trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

"It's fine, it's fine. I get that a lot actually." He sighed a bit, looking into the distance with a soft half-smile. "But you'd be correct, I'm not originally from here."

"Oh." The brunette couldn't stop himself from blurting out the next part. "So you're German?"

Edd had to hide his bright red face when the foreign male started laughing. It took a few moments for it to die down, but when it did, the man was merely rubbing one of his eyes wiping away tears. He stopped when he saw how flustered Edd looked. "Well, you're not wrong. One-eighth German, seven-eighths Norwegian as far as I know." Edd cooled down slightly but remained slightly on edge. This guy wasn't so bad. Maybe it hadn't been a bad idea to go out for once.

"Wait, where's Norwegia?"

Another laugh from the stranger. Edd smiled this time; it was intentional.

"You must really be _that_ drunk." Edd's brown eyes seemed to latch onto the stranger's gray ones, and for a brief few seconds, they remained that way, just staring.

Was the stranger flirting with _him?_

"Here." The male stood up, shaking his coat slightly before he extended a hand. "Why don't you let me walk you home? It's late and this cabbie probably won't be here for another hour; he's probably off celebrating with a hooker and is just as drunk as you." The Brit blinked at the hand, before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled up to his feet.

"Th...thank you." Edd managed to squeak out as he rubbed his forehead slightly with his free hand.

"No problem." The Norski smiled back. Their hands remained intertwined as the not so much a stranger led the way. Edd didn't know why, but he was so _warm_.

He liked it.

Edd also found quickly that he liked the stranger, from the way he walked in gentle strides, to the way he talked, rolling his r's. Their hands stayed locked together the entire time.

"So, I never got your name?" The foreign male sped their pace a little, rushing past a group of giggling girls going in the other direction before he slowed down again. He glanced at Edd before looking forward as they continued to wander through the streets. "My name's Tord."

Edd smiled softly at it, repeating it. "Tord....it sounds right."

Tord chuckled lightly. Edd already loved that laugh. "Why did you want to know, anyway? I'm just bringing you home."

Edd hesitated now knowing how to respond. "I...I just like you, I guess."

Tord stopped, staring deeply into Edd's wide pupils. "Oh, I see. You want to be more than strangers.....more than friends."

His heart jumped in his chest at this. "What...no...I mean...." Edd's face was flushed again as he stared at the other's straight face. "Maybe...? I...I don't know..."

Edd's heart began to drop when the other male stared him dead in the eye with that same expressionless look plastered on and pulled his hand away.

Laughter.

He breathed out in relief and confusion as the Norwegian laughed, and pulled him into a tight hug. This made his heart flutter, stomach twist, and face go red for the millionth time that night. The brunette smiled, and hugged him back, enjoying the warmth of the other male.

Edd was disappointed when the embrace ended, but not so much when he was able to look into Tord's silver orbs again. "So tell me, what's your name? I don't think I got it." The auburn haired male's hands rested on the shorter male's shoulders gently. "Oh...yeah...it's Edd."

"Edd...." Tord continued, mimicking the Brit form earlier. "Sounds right." He finished the last part, looking him up and down. "Well, Edd," He moved his hands from Edd's shoulders, instead wrapping an arm around his side and pulling him closer. "...we should get going."

And just like that, they continued, with Tord holding Edd close, and Edd leaning into his touch. 

* * *

 

 

"So, are you?" Edd asked.

"Am I what?" Tord asked. They'd been walking half an hour maybe, neither we're really noting it down. In the far distance, the sun peeked out from over the horizon slighty, with small bright tendrils extending into the dark sky. The majority of people on the streets had disappeared now, probably to go deal with their hangovers from the night's celebration. After all, there's nothing like getting drunk and sick to celebrate a new year.

Tom was probably either dead asleep or waking up with his hooker, or  _hookers,_ Edd mused. Matt was either rushing home to clean up or getting breakfast somewhere, this being one of the only nights he didn't sleep.

"You know.....gay...?"

"Oh, that," Tord smirked a little. "Are you?"

Edd playfully rolled his eyes, before urging him on.

"That honestly depends. Do you want me to be?" There was a big emphasis on the 'want me'.

Edd's face reddened as he shuddered lightly and struggled to respond. "I...maybe. Yes, actually." 

Tord pulled Edd a little tighter, walking around a pile of snow which must have slid off of someone's roof. "You know, you don't have to hide your face like that. You're cute when you're flustered like that for me."

The short brunette bit his lip a little, smiling and blushing, this time not hiding it.

"...You think I'm cute?" 

Tord nodded, a flirtatious grin spreading on his face. "Definitely. I like you."

Edd didn't know what else to say besides the "I like you, too." he managed out, so it was quiet between them until they came upon a still particularly noisy house. "Wait here."

Edd obeyed, curiously watching his companion.

While Tord entered the front of the suburban home, Edd stayed behind, studying it. 

It was definitely very cozy. It was painted a light coral color, with stone stairs leading up the oak porch up front. The door itself was dark oak, and the windows had pretty lace white curtains on the inside. The house looked to be decently sized, and two stories. A White gravel path led to it, with an array of what Edd guessed were flower gardens on either side, dead from the winter's merciless heavy snows that year. 

A few people were sitting on the porch, almost all with beers in hand. Even though Edd was all the way over by the white picket fence, he could still hear loud noises from inside. He waited outside for a few minutes growing a little impatient before he heard that familiar laugh and the sound of footsteps. 

He looked up to see Tord exiting the house with another male; both were laughing. 

He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He didn't even know why, because he'd only met Tord maybe two hours earlier. Tord and the other male stopped at the fence, the laughter of both dying. 

"So where's Patryk?"

"He's busy throwing up in the washroom still."

Tord smiled at Edd who look at the male with him curiously. Suddenly the Norski stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Edd's smaller figure, pressing a gentle kiss to Edd's forehead. Edd froze, heart fluttering at the action. Tord smirked and stood at his side, arm still holding him close.

The male lifted his large, dark eyebrows, before nodding in Edd's direction.

"This is my friend, Edd." The brunette jumped a little, before reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"And Edd, this is Paul. He's a buddy of mine."

Paul had dark brown messy hair and large dark brows. His eyes were brown as well, and his skin was tan. He was wearing a red turtleneck and had on loose black pants beneath. 

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, kid." Edd smiled, noting his American accent and surprisingly soft voice. Why he called him 'kid', was past Edd, for from the looks of it Paul was maybe three or four years older.

The man coughed lightly, putting out the cigarette he'd previously been smoking. "Well, any friend of Tord's is a friend of mine." 

Tord smiled, both of them exchanging a look. "Well, we best be off, right Edd?"

Edd nodded, not really caring to stay at a party, especially after the night he had. Paul nodded, moving out of their way. 

"Oh, and don't forget to turn the music down, some people are trying to sleep." 

They walked away from the home, the sounds coming from it getting quieter the farther they got until it eventually disappeared. As soon as they were out of earshot, Tord stopped, pulling out a small, gray plastic bag from inside his trench coat. "Ah, I almost forgot. What would you like, tea or water?" The brunette pointed at the thermos which he assumed carried the tea.

Tord handed it to him, putting the water bottle back in the bag, and pulling out a flask instead. 

"Thanks." Edd slid the opening over, before sipping some of the hot liquid inside, careful not to burn himself.

"Don't mention it," Tord winked at the shorter male, shoving the plastic bag back in his coat. "I hope mint's okay."

Edd almost choked on the tea when he saw the Norwegian pull a flask out of his pocket. Tord shrugged at his reaction, taking a drink from it. "Paul had some pretty convincing liquor on him, I just couldn't say no." Edd rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile that formed. "Hey, I would have offered you some, but I'm positive you've had enough to drink.

Edd laughed, shaking his head. As they began to walk again, Edd started up the conversation.

"You remind me of Tom- except less grumpy and sarcastic."

"Tom?"

Edd drank a little more of his tea, stifling a yawn. "Me and my friends Tom and Matt all share a floor in our apartment building. Matt's self-obsessed and isn't the brightest but he's really friendly, and Tom is a complete jackass who drinks too much and always has a sarcastic or crazy remark. He's funny and understanding to be fair, though. He's the one who convinced me to go out tonight.'

Tord nodded in reply. "Do you like him?"

Edd thought about it for a little, having to blink a few times. "As a friend, yes. As anything more, no. He's not.....you know what I mean, and besides, even if he was, he's just not my type."

"Do they know about you?"

"Being gay?"

"Yes."

"I think so, yeah. When I was nineteen, I told Matt I didn't like girls the same way he did, and he understood. Tom more or less guessed when I said I didn't want to accompany him to a gentlemen's club two years ago on New Years. He'll crack a bad joke about it once or twice, but he's okay."

Edd looked around, admiring the nice houses and sunrise coming out from behind them, as he didn't notice the missing arm on his side. It was quiet out except for a few birds, and no one was outside except them.

"Oh wow..." he breathed, taking in the sight. "I haven't been up early enough to see the sunrise in a while. Come to think of it, I don't think I've been in the suburbs since I was a kid."

That's when it hit him.

Edd's apartment was nowhere near any suburban area. In fact, he didn't even remember giving Tord the directions or location to his apartment. A sudden fear gripped him when he realized he had no idea where he actually was. 

Despite the panic, he felt too tired suddenly and had to blink a few times to stay awake. "Tord....?" He choked out, struggling to not stumble over. 

He heard a shuffling noise and tried turning around. 

Edd felt an arm wrap around his upper chest and began to squeeze with a terrifying amount of strength. He opened his mouth to scream as terror gripped him, instead finding a cloth slapped over. He clawed at the hand over his mouth but to no avail. The grip over his lungs was tight, forcing him to inhale. The scent of bleach heavily hit him, stinging his open throat. He struggled free and tried screaming again, but all he accomplished were muffled sounds. 

When sleep pulled at his lids he knew exactly what was happening.

"Shhhh, shhh....." Edd opened his eyes, hearing that Norwegian accent.

The grip released, and he felt his body hit the pavement. That would definitely leave a scrape or two. Using his last bit of energy, Edd opened his eyes for the last time and saw Tord standing above him, face expressionless. The last thing he saw were those silver orbs staring into his, and Tord mouthing something.

"Goodnight,  _liten gris._ "

Edd's vision faded to black.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a joke I made and brought way too far and stayed up till 5 AM to write yay  
> Please don't have too much hope, this is just to help me get out my angst and gore cravings so my main fic isn't full of just that. It's also to help me overwhelm the demon known as writing block.  
> If enough people actually like this I'll put more effort into it.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, forewarning next chapter will have a ton of torture and gore.  
> Stay fresh


End file.
